<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needing a Reminder by QuirkyTumbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825104">Needing a Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyTumbles/pseuds/QuirkyTumbles'>QuirkyTumbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hard Day's Night (1964), The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Image, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyTumbles/pseuds/QuirkyTumbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George notices Ringo looking in the mirror again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needing a Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ringo peered at himself in the mirror. He turned his head to the right, then the left, examining his face in profile. He raised himself up onto his toes. George watched him teeter for a moment before falling back on his heels.</p><p>If it hadn't been for the ribbing earlier, George wouldn't have suspected anything. He hesitated briefly before wrapping his arms around Ringo's waist, pulling him into a hug from behind and nuzzling his neck.</p><p>"I've told you; you look perfect to me."</p><p>As he felt Ringo's smile press against his cheek, he couldn't hold back his own grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>